My Less-Than-Likely Roommate Problems
by SomebodySomeday
Summary: First Person POV, What happens when your life is turned upside down by two deliciously devious intruders? Who is this dark, quiet, beautiful stranger with a mysterious past, and Loki the god of mischief? Uh oh...this could spell trouble. (Rated M because...well...things happen)
1. Chapter 1

First Person Reader/Loki/Bucky 'Winter Soldier' (WILL contain mature content in later chapters)

This is my first fanfic in this media, so please be gentle with me~

My less-than-likely Roommate problems

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

I stood there, unsure of what was happening. One minute I was alone in my apartment, the next I was experiencing the most horrifyingly exciting moments of my life.

I had just fed the cat and gone to change into my pajamas, when I heard a noise. Grabbing the bat I kept dutifully next to my bed, I crossed to the bedroom door and pressed an ear against it. Surely my cat had just gotten into something, but no, there it was again! And I could hear footsteps. They were heavy, like a man's. I slammed open the door, brandishing my bat with a vicious flourish, but the unknown intruder caught it effortlessly and it made a clanging noise when it hit his hand. His SILVER hand?!

The light from my bedroom gleamed on the intruder, shining up his arm and I nearly screamed, until his other hand was on my mouth. The man leaned in, his eyes narrowed. "Be quiet! I need to lay low a bit, and I'll do it here. I don't want to kill you, but unless you cooperate I will without hesitation." His voice was like sandpaper and velvet at the same time. He then dropped me, clutching his side with a grimace.

"You're hurt." I said, surprising myself with the calm, worried voice, as I leaned down and reached out to help him. He batted my arm away with a fierce look covering his eyes. His face was masked, but I could sense that he had a handsome face under it. "Don't touch me." He growled out.

"Look. You bust into my place, demanding refuge, and I'll be willing to give it but you're hurt and I don't want blood on my stuff. This is a rental." I glared back. I was shocking myself with what I was saying. Was I really just about to bend over backwards for this stranger who had the gall to just demand stuff of me?

He looked back at me with matched ferocity and we stayed like that for a moment, neither giving into the other. He finally grunted again, and allowed me to help him into the bathroom, where he slouched against the toilet while I dug through the medicine cabinet for my first aid kit. I wasn't a nurse, but I knew enough to perhaps do something for him. Kneeling to the floor I examined him. "Take off your shirt." I said, not looking at his face.

"Excuse me?" I glanced up and his eyebrows had gone up. "I can't help you if I can't see the wound." I snapped, irritated. He hesitantly lifted the blood-soaked shirt from his body, inhaling sharply. The rippling muscles of his stomach caused me to momentarily lose my train of thought. He kept his mask on, but with his shirt removed I could clearly see the gash in his side. "You must've really pissed someone off…" I muttered, regaining my senses and opening the medical kit next to me.

We fell into silence as I worked, rubbing the wound with a handful of alcohol pads, cleaning away the dried blood and debris. The stranger barely moved, but when the cold alcohol touched the large rip in his skin, I saw and felt the tight muscles ripple and knew it hurt. Taking pity I warmed the rest in my hands before applying them. "You're going to need this stitched up, otherwise you'll be bleeding for days." I muttered. "You should go to the hospital." I added, without looking up. He grabbed my hand with his not metal one quickly. "No. No hospitals." He said gruffly. "Stitch me up."

"I've never sewn anything in my life, much less a human." I snapped back. "Please." He said, his eyes conveying a sense of desperation. I felt he probably didn't say please very often. I sighed and stood up. "Wait here." I walked to my bedroom and pulled out a small case in my nightstand. Emergency sewing equipment. I kept it for those just in case moments, and I silently thanked my lucky stars I kept it.

Coming back to the bathroom, the intruder eyed me warily. "Relax. You asked me to stitch you up." I emphasized 'you'. Kneeling back down I pulled out the needle. I have seen enough movies, surely I can do this. I sanitized the needle and thread before threading the needle. "It will hurt." I muttered, looking into his eyes nervously. He silently nodded. "I have taken worse pain." He said quietly, and I believed him. Something in his face said he was truthful, and the scars that scattered across his skin were light testaments that this man has seen terrible things.

As I set to work sewing him up with a grim determination, I was painfully aware the silence was not helping. I decided to try and distract him while I stitched. "What do I call you?" I asked, not looking up. "If you're going to stay here, I can't just call you 'hey you'." He looked down at me.

"I was once called Bucky, I guess." He muttered. I felt my eyebrows raise up. What a strange name for such a masculine man. "Oh." I said, kind of surprised. He looked down again, a question in his eyes. "It's just not a name you really hear in this day and age." I forced a smile, before tying a knot in the thread. After putting some antibiotic ointment and a bandage over the stitches, I began cleaning up my mess. "That ought to do it." I muttered.

He went to shrug the shirt back on and I caught it before he got his head through the hole, ripping it out of his hands. I obviously surprised him as he stared down at me. "I'm going to wash this." I explained, blushing mildly. "You can't just lounge around in bloody clothing." I quipped before walking out of the bathroom.

He followed me into the hall, staring quizzically. I went to the bedroom to put the sewing kit away and began digging through my drawers. I pulled out an over sized white tee shirt and some of my spare pajama bottoms. I silently thanked God I had genderless pajamas. I returned and tossed the garments to him. "These won't fit well, but it's something to wear while I wash your clothes."

Bucky caught the clothes with ease, and stared at them. He began to take his boots off, slowly reaching for his belt and I felt my face catch fire. "NOT HERE. BATHROOM." I shoved him towards the bathroom, astonished that he was about to strip naked right there. I slammed the door shut and went to the sofa, sliding to the seat I put my face in my hands. The full effect of what was transpiring hit me like a brick launched from a catapult. I was taking in this stranger, who had no manners, and broke into my apartment and threatened to kill me. I just sewed him up. Gave him clothes.

I know I was desperate for something interesting to happen in my life, but this was not what I ordered! I looked up as the bathroom door cracked open and Bucky walked out, handing me his clothes. His mask still firmly in place. "Would you like me to wash that, too?" I asked, staring at it. He blinked, as though he forgot he was wearing the mask. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached up and pulled it off. I looked at his face as he handed it to me. He was really handsome! I caught my breath and took it from him. "I've never washed the kind of material your top and mask are made from before, but I will do what I can." I fingered the mask's black fabric, wondering where one gets this kind of outfit. He nodded, still standing in the hall, uncomfortable.

"Well, make yourself comfy…" I said, walking to the back of the apartment to the laundry. This man's presence filled the tiny apartment, making it feel even smaller. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him even in a different room. She let out a long breath, before setting to work cleaning the strange fabrics.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered as I scrubbed the fabric and shrugged, dropping it into the washing machine and adding some light soap. Surely if I put it on gentle nothing will get ruined? I set the washer and came back to the living room.

"I need food." Bucky said, not looking at her. He had sat, stiffly on the sofa. I scowled. He looked over at me and ran a hand through his long hair with a sigh. What was this man's story? Who was he running from? I couldn't help but feel that the story was incredibly tragic, and I had a deep desire to help him.

I turned on my heel and stormed into the kitchen, determined to at least make him feel the inconvenience he imposed on me. Where did this man get his manners? I pondered this as I returned with a sandwich. "Here." I shoved it towards him.

He devoured it without a second thought. It was like he had never tasted food before. The rather generous sized sandwich gone in a matter of moments. He handed the plate back, "More." He muttered, "and something to drink."

"You could try asking." I glared. He looked genuinely surprised. "Seriously! Where did you learn to behave so crudely? Normally people are grateful!" He looked down at his hands, sitting on his knees. I realized he was clutching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's been a really long time since I've been around anyone normal." He muttered. It obviously pained him to say. I couldn't tell if it was the apology, or the memories, or all of it. My glare softened.

"Well, I'll get you more, but perhaps you would explain to me what is going on?" I asked softly, turning with the plate to find him more food. I heard him shift uncomfortably.

"All you need to know is I'm a dangerous man, in a dangerous position." He replied finally. I swallowed. What have I gotten mixed up in? "I am hiding from some people until I understand the situation better, and am healed enough." His dark eyes were on me, making me shake slightly as I handed him another sandwich, with some chips I found in my cabinet, and a glass of iced tea I had freshly made earlier that day.

Something about this man made me incredibly unnerved, like the secrets were this shroud. While half of me wanted to turn and run, believing that it would be a futile attempt and he would, as he said, kill me easily, the other half of me wanted to know more. To touch those muscles again. Did I just think that? Sheesh what a time for my hormones to rear up.

I sat down in the chair across from him as he dug into the rest of the food. "Are you a villain?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. His head shot up and he stared at me, mid chew, with a look of disbelief. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've seen all of these creatures attack New York, I've seen these super heroes fighting them. If there are super heroes, there's also super villains, right?" I leaned forward, my chin in my hand as I took in his face. Surely this gorgeous specimen wasn't evil. Yet, the way he spoke, the way he dressed, those weapons, the wounds. That arm…

He lowered his eyes to the food in his hands, his face pained. "I don't know what I am." He said, after a moment. "That's why I needed a place to stay."

Obviously this was a topic he struggled with. It pained him. I could see it. Surely, even if he were a villain, there was something in him that didn't want to be. Why else would he be seeking answers? I always thought of good and bad as not being black and white, why would I assume it would be the same with super heroes and villains?

I took a breath and let it out. "Alright. I'll put you up. I'll feed you and I won't tell anyone you're here. I do have a few ground rules though." I said looking back up at him, his dark eyes looked into mine, with his surprise evident. "First." I held up a finger with determination. "No more bloody surprises." I shuddered a little. "I am not a big fan of it."

"Second!" I held up another finger. "You will be more polite. Don't just demand things, and expect them. You are a guest here. Third! No threatening to kill me. I'd prefer you not to kill me at all, since I'm being so very gracious here." I felt my lip twitch and had to force myself not to crack a smile. Let's face it, he could snap me like a twig if he wanted. "You will help out. Dishes, cleaning, whatever. You can stay here and eat my food but you will clean up after yourself. You sleep on the couch. Do not enter my room without my permission….And finally," I hesitated a little, "pants stay on in my presence." I felt I needed to clarify this because it obviously wasn't something he was familiar with. "Do you accept these conditions?" I tried to sound official and businessy.

I saw his lip quirk a fraction. He found this amusing! "I could just kill you, and do as I please." He reminded me. I saw his lip twitch again. "However, you have been kind. I could use you, too. So yes. I'll agree." He said with a nod. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good. I'll get you a blanket and pillow, then." I stood and hunted down the materials. When I returned I was surprised to find he was already stretched out on the couch, snoring softly. Whatever happened before he got here, and all of the commotion afterwards, really must have taken a toll. He didn't let off at all that he was so exhausted. I instantly felt a twinge of sad affection and gently unfolded the blanket. As I reached over him to place it over him, his metal hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, almost painfully. I was so surprised I gasped. His dark eyes were open instantly as he looked at me, face only centimeters away, and released my hand. "Please, don't approach me when I'm resting. I might kill you without meaning to." He said, taking the pillow from beside my feet and putting it under his head, turning towards the wall and wrapping the blanket around himself. I noticed he had a weapons belt in his other hand, pressed against his chest.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. "Well then, good night, Bucky." I said softly, locking the front door and turning off the side lamp. As I snuggled into my own bed, my cat sleeping soundly on the pillow next to my head, blissfully unaware of the evening's events (what a great guard cat), I stared at the ceiling, my head swimming. What on earth have I done?

That is how I got the first of my very unusual roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

My less-than-likely Roommate problems

Chapter 2: The Mischievous Stranger

Three weeks have come and gone in a blur. My co-workers could sense something was up, and I shrugged off my friends a little more than usual. I couldn't help it. My days were full of wondering what Bucky was doing, keeping him safe (from what, he still would not say), and my nights were packed with attempting to crack into that mysterious shell of his.

I had to keep quiet about this new squatter I had somehow acquired and it tore me up inside a little. I hated lying to my friends explaining why they couldn't come over. It felt cruel. However the last thing I needed was this armed, dangerous, incredibly buff (ah there I go again) man being found in my apartment.

I was worried about my own safety, a little. Who knows who or what is hunting him? I could be in serious, serious trouble. However that seemed to be the last thing on my mind when I turned the key and entered the small little hall that led into the living room. It was the handsome man with the dark eyes and the bionic arm that stood in the kitchen, bent over digging in the fridge, that washed all the concern away and replaced it with this flip-floppy feeling in my stomach.

"You're out of milk." His gravelly voice snapped me out of my admiring that firm backside and I realized with a blush he had turned his head and his eyes were watching me ogle his caboose. I had learned, very easily, to notice the subtle change in his eyes, or the way his jaw flexed when he found something amusing. He definitely was laughing at me right now. He straightened and stepped towards me.

"Milk? I just bought a whole gallon yesterday." I managed to get out through the lump in my throat. I didn't back away, but knew my nervous tension was so palpable he could probably see it in the air around me. He stepped even closer, leaning his head down, just a bit, and shrugged.

"I like milk." Bucky spoke very softly, but still with that authority that could basically make me do whatever he wanted, no questions asked. I loathed that my body was so very traitorous. With a small twitch of his lip he straightened and turned, grabbing the glass of tea he had poured himself and walked into the living room. I almost physically squeaked with both indignation and disappointment. He was TEASING me!? That's just…That's just cruel!

I groaned, accidentally, and managed to make it sound irritated at the milk situation as I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went into the living room, plopping my ass in the chair and tossing my keys on the coffee table. "I'll get some tomorrow after work. Remind me in the morning before I leave." I muttered as he turned on the television. He had somehow snuck out long enough to rent a bunch of dvds about the time between World War II and today. Very boring documentaries about what has changed.

"What's this one about?" I asked, as he hit play. Bucky shrugged, lounged back on the couch, and took a sip of his drink. "The progression of technology through the years." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You are way too curious about all of today's great inventions." I muttered. He turned to me with a slight crease in his brows.

"I slept a lot. Every time I woke up everything was new." He muttered, looking puzzled. There was a shadow in his face that told me he tried to remember something, but he couldn't. I waited for him to continue, to tell me what he means, but he just turned back to the television and the look on his face told me that I was only getting that precious gem of knowledge. He occasionally told me a few things, and I could see in his face that he didn't know why he told me, or that he slipped up. I never got any more after the first sentence, though. I learned after a while not to pry. Bucky's idea of changing the subject is to just shut down completely.

I shrugged and got up. Walking to the bathroom I stretched my neck back. "I'm going to take a shower." I only got a grunt in return. Men will be men no matter how dark and mysterious and buff they were. While I was in the shower, washing my hair, I heard a noise. There could be only one of two explanations. My cat had managed to sneak into the bathroom, or Bucky was peeping. I shrugged that thought off. He didn't seem like the type to sneak around and peep. He seemed like the type that if he wanted to see a woman naked, he would. No sneaking, no hiding. He'd just waltz in and stand there.

After convincing myself it was my cat I finished showering and turned the water off. As I pulled the curtain I stood, in shock, at the sight before me. Standing in my bathroom was this tall, black haired man. He had green eyes, sparkling with amusement. I was so stunned I could only blink.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I find I am in need of a place to hide. Lend me your services, mortal." He said with a smooth accent that was almost English. After a moment I snarled "Does this look like a villain motel!?" I snapped, pulling out a towel and wrapping it around myself, blushing. "I do not run a charity for misunderstood evil-doers!" I growled at him, stepping forward. The tall man grinned deviously and stepped aside as I threw the door open.

"BUCKY!" I yelled down the hall. Not even a heart beat passed and Bucky's metal arm was around the slender intruder's throat, pressing him into a wall. I took a second to wonder when Bucky stopped being an intruder.

The more muscular man narrowed his eyes at the tall, thinner one. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" I demanded. The other man chuckled, remarkably, despite the bionic hand closed around his slender throat.

"I am Loki, of Asgard and Jotunheim, and I have powers beyond your wildest dreams, mortal." He grinned, before disappearing in a gilded wave, appearing behind me and whispering in my ear. "Such heart for such a little human. You remind me of someone I once knew."

I was frozen in surprise, but Bucky didn't seem fazed by the magic trick and wheeled around, punching Loki in the face. "I merely require someplace to conceal myself for a while. Surely you, of all people, would understand that?" He looked at Bucky for the first time, who seemed to consider the words a moment.

"You've been spying on us?" I asked, knowing full well the answer. I tightened the towel around my body, suddenly painfully aware of my wet nudity in front of these two…startlingly beautiful and powerful men. Fucking hormones REALLY!? NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!

"Spying is a harsh word, girl. I prefer to think of it as investigative research." Loki quipped, looking rather excited at me. I know he noticed the subtle shift in my modesty, and oh was he enjoying it.

"You know, muscles, she's kind of cute." He grinned. "No wonder you keep her alive." The other man looked back at me questioningly. I almost felt incredibly pissed off and rejected until he spoke.

"Do you want me to kill him? It'd be noisy and make a mess. It'd also probably draw attention and you'd have to explain it to your neighbors, as well as the police." Bucky obviously had already examined the situation, and all possible outcomes. He merely wanted to know my opinion.

I thought about all the damage that these two obviously dangerous men would probably do with a fight, as well as imagined explaining how the building got a car-sized hole in it, as well as all of the blood, and the buff man hiding under my bed. All possible outcomes of the sure-fire battle gave me a headache. I pressed a hand to my face and groaned.

"No, don't kill him." I finally said, frustrated at this unbelievable situation I've found myself in. I think I should take down the sign on the roof saying 'super-villains eat free' or whatever was drawing them to me like moths to a flame. I looked at Loki, as Bucky released his grip. "You better not make me regret this, or I'll let Bucky rip you limb from limb." I glared. Loki snickered at me.

"Oh darling, trust me. I promise you won't regret it." Why did I feel I was going to? With a sigh I ran a hand through my still damp hair and shook my head softly. As if by some foreboding sign, my towel took that moment to fall to the floor with a flourish. I froze, staring up as both Bucky and Loki took in my stark naked form. Loki's eyes danced with a mischievous sparkle and he grinned. Bucky, however, had a deer in the headlights (aha) look to his face, and I'm quite certain he was blushing. It was only when Loki let out a wolf-whistle that I punched them both, shoving them out of the bathroom and running to my room. I was quite impressed with my punches, as it seemed to hurt both the tall mythological god, and the ruggedly buff human. (I assume he's human, he's never said otherwise) and while both of my fists felt as though I slammed them into the cheeks of marble statues, I felt embarrassed but vindicated.

I could hear Loki's bemused voice through my bedroom door. "Oh come on muscles, don't try and pretend you weren't impressed by those." I couldn't hear Bucky's response, but I think he threatened Loki, because the other man laughed in return.

Oh dear god what is happening to my life? I grabbed some clothes and realized, I don't have a place for Loki to sleep. "Crap." I muttered, digging through my closet for something. I produced a sleeping bag and a blanket and pillow. I stalked out and threw them at the taller man. "You sleep on the floor." I growled out.

"Awe, I was hoping we could share the bed, darling." He joked with a smooth, flirtatious voice. I blushed and resisted punching him again. No sense getting myself killed. "I cannot believe this is happening." I groaned, marching back into the bedroom.

When I got up the next morning I dressed and readied myself for work. I was relieved to see that my bedroom door was still locked, and pushed the thought to the side that Loki's magic probably could out-wit a door. Suddenly a smell caught my nose. Are they….cooking?

My stomach growled as if saying 'GO FIND OUT, DAMNIT' so I hesitantly unlocked my door. Popping my head into the hall I heard the shower running. Well that means one is accounted for. As I padded through the apartment I got to the kitchen to see a delicious breakfast meal set out on my tiny table, three plates ready, and an extra chair added. My mouth was drooling at the sight. I looked around but neither men were in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're finally up are you?" Loki appeared before me with a grin as I jumped back with a squeak. "I arranged our morning meal, hope you don't mind." He said, still much too in my personal bubble. I backed up and admired the food again.

"I didn't know you could cook." I muttered, sitting down. Loki chuckled. "Magical, isn't it?" He winked at me and I suddenly felt unsure of the trustworthiness of the food. I eyed it with suspicion and Loki feigned a hurt expression.

Bucky took that moment to appear, without a shirt or his mask, his hair moist and a towel around his shoulders. His dark pants hung precariously low on his hips, exposing a delightful hip line. It's too early in the morning for this kind of torture, I mused. He reached down and plucked a piece of bacon off of a plate and ate it without question.

We ate our meal together. Loki would crack a joke, Bucky's jaw would twitch if he found it funny, I'd kick Loki under the table if I didn't find it funny. It was the most hilariously normal meal one could have with two immensely powerful beings. Aside from the orange juice magically refilling when we finished our glasses, Loki's odd outfit, and Bucky's metal arm, you'd think this was just an average trio. After we ate I finished getting ready for work.

Looking pointedly at Loki I raised a finger to him. "Under no circumstances are you to bring attention to this apartment, myself, or Bucky. You are not to cause any problems and no evil plots while I am out." I glared. Loki made an expression of shock. "I would NEVER!" He said, throwing a hand over his heart as though my words wounded him. I simply rolled my eyes and as I closed the door to my apartment, locking it, took a deep breath.

How on earth am I going to get through today as if there aren't these two waiting at home for me?

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" My coworker squealed, snapping me from my daydreaming. I shot up like a rocket. "WHAT?" I said, a little too loudly and she snickered. "I was thinking of all the reasons you could possibly have been so day dreamy and out of it these last few weeks and that's the only answer I can come to.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend." I grumbled, sitting back down and looking around. The attention I had grabbed from my outburst had worn off and the rest of my office got back to work. She leaned over her desk, pointing at me. "Don't lie. If it's not a boyfriend it's definitely a guy. I know these things."

I could feel my face heating up. "I…I don't know what you're on about." I stuttered and tried to get back to work. "There's no guy."

"Is he cute?" She asked, grinning. I imagined Bucky. "Cute…doesn't describe him. Describes the other one, I guess." I said without thinking. She squealed again so loud I felt my ears may start bleeding. "TWO!? GIRL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A PLAYER!" She was bouncing now. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"I can't tell you anything. There's nothing to tell. There are two guys that just kind of popped into my life." I mentally chuckled, as Loki literally had popped into my life. "They've both got some serious baggage though, and I'm not getting involved in it." I shrugged. Her eyes glinted as she processed all of the possible connections there could be.

"Like kids? A super crazy mother?" She gasped loudly. "ARE THEY MARRIED? TO EACHOTHER?" I felt my face blanch. Oh god, she was one of those people. You know the kind.

"NO!" I growled. "It's just personal stuff and I'm not going to talk about their dirty laundry." I sighed. She was already gone, far away. Already imagining, no doubt, a secret love triangle between two mysterious men and a young woman. The added twist being that the two mysterious men were supposed to love eachother. I mentally banged my head on my desk and counted the hours down before I could go home. Ironically, this coworker made my home-life suddenly feel normal.

I picked up two more gallons of milk on my way home. As I climbed the stairs, exhausted, I pulled out my keys and went to unlock the front door. My cat rubbed against my leg affectionately on the landing and I sighed. "You're not supposed to be outside." As I opened the door, my cat darted into the apartment and I heard her hiss. After shutting the door I turned around to see my cat, pressed against the wall, her fur raised, hissing. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, setting the milk on the table. My cat rubbed against my inner leg, purring, and I jumped. "What?" I looked from the hissing cat, to the one peering up between my legs. They looked identical except one had mischievous green eyes. I gasped and kicked the cat away, and glared as it morphed into a laughing humanoid creature. "PERVERT!" I threw my keys hard at Loki, who caught them effortlessly.

"Oh it was just a joke, lighten up." He said, still laughing. Bucky popped his head out of the kitchen to see what the rukus was about, raised an eyebrow, and went back to washing the dishes. Loki stepped up against me, snaking an arm around my waist and tilting his head down to grin at me. "I've missed you, darling. Welcome home." He said in a sultry voice, reveling in the giant blush that creeped across my face. Wow his body was thin but I could feel the tightly corded muscles through our clothing. I shoved him away, refusing to look in his eyes and flipped him off.

Grabbing the milk I stalked into the kitchen and threw the fridge door open. I shoved the milk inside and turned back around in time to slip on some water that had dripped onto the floor. I squeaked as I started falling only to feel two large arms wrap around me. One was cool, one pulsed with warmth. I looked up to see Bucky's eyes watching me carefully, with an eyebrow upturned. I could feel his chest pressed against my own and felt my legs start to shake. He leaned down, into my ear, I could feel his stubble slide across my cheek and his breath on my earlobe as he parted his lips and said "be careful."

These two may be the death of me.

As I straightened and blushed even harder, I saw his jawline flex as a small smile upturned the corners of his mouth. I was almost in shock at the fact that he actually smiled until I realized he was still teasing me.

I swatted at him half-heartedly before walking out into the living room. Loki was sprawled out on the sofa and as I walked passed he snaked an arm around my hips again, pulling me down against his body. "We're getting ready to watch this box show us something called a 'movie'. Watch it with us." He demanded, and held me with an iron grip that was almost still gentle, not giving me any room to argue about our sitting arrangement. He, strangely, didn't move to grope me or tease me. Just lounged there with me draped across him as though this were a normal proceeding. Bucky finished the dishes and came out to sit on the floor, beside us, his back leaning against the sofa casually.

I felt literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine." I grumbled, making sure to jab my elbow into the lanky Asgardian's ribs, just hard enough for him to chuckle at me as Bucky hit the play button. "What are we watching?"

"I heard Midgard people saying this was a good thing to watch, so I got it." As if that answered my question.

I just shifted into a more comfortable position (Loki still had an arm firmly around my waist) and gave in. "Whatever." I looked down at Bucky, who leaned his head back to gaze at me upside down. He shrugged and turned back towards the television.

How did my life end up like this? Two ridiculously hot, sensual, roommates with mysterious and secret abilities that seem to love teasing me. 'This is so crazy. Even if I did tell anyone,' I decided, 'who would believe me?'


	3. Chapter 3

My less-than-likely Roommate problems

Chapter 3: Bound To Get Dirty

I'm not sure how I wound up in this position. I'm not sure I can survive it. Loki…Bucky…Oh please save me.

I woke with a start, coated in sweat, crying out as my body shook violently with the force I could only describe as apocalyptic. I shuddered, panting as I sat up. That was the most violently erotic dream I'd ever had. I never knew I could orgasm so hard in my sleep. For that matter, I didn't know I had such a twisted fantasy.

It took me a moment to realize that when I screamed out in my sleep, both Bucky and Loki had burst into my room (effectively shattering the lock) and were staring at me in the dark, the only light from the moon creeping through my window.

"Oh my." Loki pipped with raised eyebrows and his emerald eyes twinkling against the dark with even more shine than normal. He obviously picked right up what was going on. The Cheshire grin was hard to miss. He'd really been here a week already?

Bucky I noticed took quite a bit longer. For someone so attentive to every subtle movement and a quick mind, he was sure slow on this. Suddenly I remembered his face when he saw me naked, surprised by Loki's intrusion and permission to stay. I flushed again. Of all the times for that to pop back up…

Aha. There it is. I watched as the deadly assassin eyes finally widened as he realized what had just happened. Oh and here comes the blush, spreading across his cheeks. God he even makes blushing manly.

Crap. Stop thinking these things you're making the situation worse.

"Uh." I said eloquently. "I had a nightmare." I gulped past the lump forming in my throat. It wasn't a lie, per se. It was terrifying enough.

They really didn't need to know the dream had involved these two, and a very soft rope. However, something tells me they knew. The gigantic blush that threatened to set my hair on fire was probably turning me into a neon light.

Loki chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Oh darling." He mused in that crushed velvet voice. "Dreaming about us? You called out for us in your sleep. We rushed in, thinking you were in trouble." He grinned down at me, making me clench my legs closer together. Bucky may be muscle-y and strong, fierce and handsome, but Loki was seductive and clever, cunning and beautiful. Living with the two of them had so far been like living in a perpetual state of sexual tension and unease. They teased her so bad, it was only natural her body released some of the built up tension in her sleep.

Bucky glanced down at my thighs, noticing the slight movement. "A wet dream?" He didn't seem to comprehend what just happened. "You had an orgasm…dreaming about…us?" He asked, still trying to process the situation. I didn't think it was possible but I flushed even more.

Standing up I stalked out of the room and to the kitchen. I couldn't get this lump out of my throat, I needed a drink of water, and a shower. Probably a vibrator, too.

Loki, of course, just could not let this die. He appeared beside me at the sink, mischievous eyes twinkling. "You know, if our teasing bothered you so much, you could have just said something." He grinned.

"I doubt that would stop you." I snapped, taking a long drink of the crisp refreshing water.

His grin widened. "Oh, stopped me, no." I braced myself against the counter as he leaned in way closer than even he normally did. "It would have given me incentive to perhaps take pity on you and then just….ravish you." He rolled the 'r' in a husky whisper. My eyes widened and I punched him square in the nose.

Why did I just do that?

"OH MY GOD I am sorry Loki, honestly, I don't know why I did that." He straightened and now he was laughing even harder and he grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back and pushing me over the counter.

"Oh darling, I like you." He said in a husky voice, his free hand slid from my neck, to my shoulder, down my side, oh my heart was in my throat. There was no part of me that wasn't suddenly aching in the aftermath of the dream I had. I did not realize I was such a masochist. His hand slid from my side down to my hip, and 'THWAP' he just swatted my ass! Not gently either! I gasped in surprise and indignation and pure, raw arousal.

His face was buried in the side of my head, and I felt him inhale the smell of my hair. "Punch me. This is your punishment." He said, rubbing the place he just spanked me with a gentle motion before spanking me again, even harder. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped as my knees shook violently. I became painfully aware of the large member pushing against me from behind. Oh god, was he going to take me, here and now, in front of Bucky?! I glanced helplessly over at the muscular man, his arms crossed in front of his chest. There was a smirk on his face and his dark eyes danced in the moonlight. I became unbelievably aware of how he was enjoying this sight and I was mixed with an incredible sense of excitement, arousal, hope, and terror.

Loki was suddenly not behind me anymore. I was free of his grip, and a place south of my pajama waist was suddenly left bereft with longing for that hard form pressed against it from behind. I'm pretty sure this was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life.

"Darling," Loki's voice was in my ear again, he was leaning beside me. "Don't look so forlorn." The smooth grin never left his face.

Bucky's smirk wasn't gone either. "We have plenty of time." His husky, deep voice floated to me. I growled. "If you two want to kill me, be merciful and just do so." My frustration was peaked. The two of them shrugged, a silent message sent between them. When did they become best buddies?

Immensely angry, I grabbed my glass of water and stormed back to my room, slamming the door for emphasis rather than necessity. The door was broken after all. I laid down on my bed and groaned. No way I'm going to sleep anymore tonight.

"AH SATURDAY." I stretched and lounged back on the sofa. The boys were out, doing whatever it is they do. I've kept a watchful eye on the news, and so far I don't think they're causing too much mischief or destruction or anything villains do. I am beginning to believe they actually aren't so much villains. If they were, maybe they're turning over a new leaf?

Well, Bucky I could see that. Loki…I don't know what his story is.

The night with the dream and then the torturous teasing seemed like ages ago, though it was still fresh in my mind. The next morning the guys behaved perfectly normal, as if it never happened. I only started out hesitant and unbelievably cranky, but we got back into our normal habits pretty quickly and it was like it never happened.

Except it did, and now whenever I let my mind wander it flies back to that moment in a rush of fresh embarrassment and desire. Fucking hormones I swear.

I stretched out more. Saturdays were the best. Just lounging around. It helped that I now had two minions to do the dirty work while I was at my job. No more weekend cleaning!

I craned my head as the door opened and a very incognito Bucky came in, shutting the door tightly behind him. He flipped the locks. (Multiple now. He insisted. And by insisted I mean installed them when I wasn't home.) He had a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hey." I said, not moving from my place. He took off his rather dashing sunglasses and his eyes moved over me, taking in the sight.

"Hey yourself." He took off the hat and the hoodie he had been wearing. The t-shirt underneath hugging his muscles in the most delightful way. I wondered how he could stand to wear such hot clothing on such a warm day.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, looking at him upside down as I leaned my head back over the arm of the sofa. He glanced down at the bag in his hand and back at me.

"Assassination tools." He said in the most casual voice, as though he had really said 'bread and eggs.' He's been here so long I almost forget at times that he's some sort of ridiculously deadly force. Although, this was the first I've heard of the assassinations.

"You're an assassin?" I asked. It was almost as casual. I was surprised as though I had just been like 'oh you're an architect?' This world has gotten so very strange since these two fell in my lap.

Speaking of falling in my lap, suddenly Loki was laying in it. "Good afternoon, darling." He said looking up at me. I shrugged him onto the floor as though he were just an obnoxious cat.

"Was." Bucky answered my question, ignoring Loki as well. This was good. He was talking about his past! I felt a bubble of excitement.

"I was the King of Asgard once." Loki chimed in, as though he were an ignored child. He probably was once. "But my oaf of a brother and his equally dull father kicked me out." He said, crossing his arms.

"Is that so, Loki?" I said distractedly. I turned back to Bucky, but his expression was no longer open. Loki looked between us, and flopped his head back into my lap again.

"Hey muscles. I know what we should do today." Loki's voice held some sort of implication that made Bucky's eyebrows go up. "Really? Today?"

"Well the girl doesn't have to go to that job thing tomorrow, so our fun can last as long as we want." Something in me riled up at being called 'the girl' but more over I was nervous about what they were talking about. I felt outside an inside joke. The deep voice Loki used did not make me feel any more comforted.

Bucky seemed to ponder this. "I see your point. Plus, we've been talking about it for a few days." He turned his dark gaze on me, and my heart skipped a beat. What on earth were they plotting?

"This better not be something bad." I said, unable to hide the trepidation in my voice. Bucky's jaw twitched and Loki chuckled.

"Oh darling trust me, It's deviously bad." He admitted in a sultry tone. I opened my mouth to retort that they made promises not to do any bad things while they were here, but before I could say anything Loki had a hand up.

"You'll love it. Trust us." The gleam in his eyes screamed anything but trustfulness. I gulped suddenly.

"Please tell me it's just like, a game night?" I said, my voice tight. Loki glanced at Bucky, who shrugged. "You could call it a game, if you would like."

The dream flooded back to my memory in an unwanted hurricane of pleasure and terror. I leaped up and darted across the floor towards the front door, but Bucky caught me by the waist with one arm and lifted me off of my feet.

"Oh come now," Loki chuckled. "We're not going to hurt you. Well not much anyway." He grinned. I wiggled against Bucky. "Oh no! What are you going to do?" I squeaked, panicked. Bucky let me down gently, keeping his hands on my arms and had me face him.

"We are going to show you that reality can be much, much better than dreams." He said in that deep, dark voice. I shivered all over as he gently placed a hand under my chin and leaned forward. His lips grazed against mine in the most tender, sweetest kiss I'd ever felt. I never knew him possible of such an intimate motion. "You trust us, I know you do. You pretend you don't, but it's no one else you call for when you're afraid. In a world filled with super-heroes, you don't call for them. So trust us now."

Those words hit me deep in my stomach and my heart. My eyes widened as his eyes peered into mine with a softness I didn't think he was capable of. I swallowed hard, knowing in that no matter what he asked of me, I would do it without hesitation. Loki came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's sweet and all, but really I'm just dying to fuck her brains out." He grinned, leaning his face into my hair. "And I know you are too." His hand slid from my shoulder to my hip, where he squeezed it gently.

Say whatever he did, I knew that Loki was being tender in his own way. I could see past that cocky exterior, just a little. This man was an ego, but something had him broken. Tenderness wasn't his way. This was how he showed it. Carnal, violent sex. I may not have been with him, yet, but in my mind it only made sense.

I gulped again, my legs shaking. No matter what, I knew it. I was already theirs from the moment they entered my life. Now they wanted what they knew was theirs. Bucky's eyes searched mine for permission. When I slowly took a deep breath and nodded my consent, they flashed from that raw tenderness to a dark, devious shade in an instant.

In no time the men had ripped my tank top off, throwing the tattered remains to the ground. Bucky stared at my bare chest with a hungry look before he slid his metal hand over one of my breasts. I gasped at the cold touch on my tit, the sensation making me clench in my panties. Loki took the opportunity to lick the side of my neck, nibbling down it. I could feel his grin as his hands slid across my ass and around to the front of my shorts.

Bucky took the other breast in his other hand, massaging it gently, and yet firmly, staring at my chest with a fierce look. Something very deep in my loins told me these two were going to wreck me.

"You want us both." Loki's voice drifted over my skin like ice. I nodded, biting my lip. His slender fingers worked the button on my shorts, slipping his hand down and stroking the top of my most intimate part. I felt a shiver pass over my skin at the contact. "Let me hear you say it." He said, another hand wrapped itself in my hair, tugging my head backwards sharply, causing me to gasp, while at the same time Bucky licked one of my nipples, sending shockwaves down my body.

"I want you both." I heard myself say. Loki tugged harder at my hair, his fingers delicately grazing my panties while Bucky blew softly on my moist nipple. I breathed in again, sharply. "You want us to what?" He demanded.

"Fuck me." I whispered hoarsely. That was all Loki needed to hear as he plunged his hand into my panties, and without even preparing me, dove his fingers in between the already soaking wet folds of my pussy while Bucky grinned and sucked on the other breast, biting firmly down. I moaned loudly, clenching my knees together at the attack on my senses. I pressed my ass against Loki, who tugged hard at my hair and gyrated his hips against my backside. I could already feel the pressing erection as I groaned against him. My hands found their way into Bucky's hair, as I twisted my fingers into his brown locks I was deliciously sandwiched between these two erotic men. I tugged lightly at Bucky's hair, and his eyes locked onto mine and I moaned as Loki continued his onslaught of fingering my pussy with his long, slender digits.

Bucky reached down and tore my shorts off, panties along with them and stared at Loki's work. My wetness dripped down my legs, testifying to the power these two held over me. His stare was so hot I could feel it and my insides clenched tightly around Loki's fingers. Loki whipped them out fast and my walls quivered at the sudden emptiness they felt. "Tsk. Tsk. You can't cum just yet." His breath on my neck made me shudder as he licked along my collar bone.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." He grinned against my nape as his teeth grazed my flesh, causing goose bumps.

Bucky stripped his top off, revealing the same chiseled features I remembered so vividly from the first time I met him. He had a new, thin white scar along his side. I swallowed hard as my fingers slid down to his chest. I touched every part of his torso, intent on memorizing every muscle, every tendon, every square centimeter of this delicious body. When my fingers got to his hips I looked back up at him, suddenly timid. He nodded and I slid them down. I gasped at the large erection that was released. It was so thick and so strong, just like the rest of him. I felt Loki behind me, his hands massaging my ass as he leaned against my back, licking up and down it. I had never had two men at the same time. It was hard to focus on anything. I licked my lips and looked back to Loki. Turning, I slid his jacket to the ground. He looked amused at my shaking hands as they worked on his strange Asgardian clothing. After a few stumbling moments, finally he was also freed. I marveled at his long, hard erection with a strange sense of beauty. Loki was, in all essence of the word, beautiful. Right down to his throbbing cock.

Gently taking both of their enormous dicks in each hand, I began rubbing. I was slow at first, trepid, but it was so erotic for me that I could not help but get faster, harder. I have had sex before, and I've given hand jobs and blow jobs. I have been told I'm good at them. However this was new to me. Two at once. How to even begin?

I leaned over and licked Loki's. I relished the clenching the muscles beneath him did at the sensation. He tasted salty, and oh so enticing. I sucked deep and hard, licking all along his length, rubbing his balls with a firm caress and continuing rubbing on Bucky as well. I dragged my teeth softly along Loki's cock, licking the head in a circle before shoving it deep down into my mouth, all the way to the base. His stomach clenched as he looked down at me with sparkling green eyes. After a few more laps of him, I turned and did the same to Bucky.

Oh God did Bucky taste good too. They both had a unique flavor all to themselves. I was enjoying sucking on their dicks so much I physically whimpered when they took them away. Loki lifted me from my knees and bent me over, I looked at him hesitantly as he stroked his dick and looked at my pussy. Bucky touched my shoulder and turned me away to face Loki, stroking my back as he knelt down. I cried out as I felt his hot tongue press against my wet lips and dart inside me. Taking advantage of the moment, Loki put his dick in my mouth again. I felt my legs shaking violently as Bucky licked and prodded and explored the most vulnerable places inside of me, while I sucked Loki's cock with tears in the corners of my eyes. It felt so torturously good.

My legs did give out when Bucky stuck a cold, metal finger into my asshole while he continued his vicious tonguing of my pussy. If it weren't for his other arm snaking under me, I would have fallen down. I continued trying to focus on pleasing Loki but Bucky was so skilled I could barely see straight. Loki pulled my hair sharply at the same time Bucky slapped my ass. Oh God, they are trying to kill me! I felt myself peak and cried out against Loki's cock as my orgasm hit, violently shuddering, while Loki took the opportunity to drive into my mouth so deep my nose was nestled into the soft black hair between his hips at the very base of his shaft.

Bucky lapped up my juices as though the very flavor gave him a high he couldn't resist. His tongue worked fast, causing the over-sensitivity left over from the orgasm to make me groan hard. The sensation of my groan made Loki inhale sharply.

Just as my body began building back up to another earth-shattering climax, I felt Bucky's tongue abandon it's place and the walls of my pussy quiver in his absence. The disappointing feeling didn't last long, as suddenly I felt him slam his dick in, hard, driving it as far as he could into me. It was not gentle, it was not slow. The force of that single thrust was enough to send me spasming again into a gloriously violent orgasm. I cried out again, clutching onto Loki's ass and digging my nails in. Loki groaned as he started to grind his hips into my mouth. Bucky had both hands on my hips in a desperate grab. I could tell he hadn't been prepared for that massive orgasm. He held still while I finished and started to calm down. Only after the inside of me stopped pulsating did he begin sliding out, and ramming back into me. The force of each hit causing me to deep-throat and groan into Loki's cock, causing him to inhale sharply. I could taste the salty-sweet precum and moaned again. Something about making these two feel so good made me feel like I would explode from every nerve ending in my body.

Bucky sped up his pace, ramming into me faster and harder with each thrust, and I dragged my nails down Loki's back, clenching his very well sculpted ass as I continued to make the most carnal sounds deep in my throat.

Our bodies were all glistening with sweat and I could hear Bucky growl, deep in his chest. The sound reverberated through my body, making me quiver. He thrust harder and harder. After a few moments I heard him swear and pull out with such speed I nearly toppled over. Loki released my head and I looked back at him to see him eyeing me, his hand on his erection as he stroked it slow and firm. His eyes were flaming hot as the stared at me intently. Loki turned me towards Bucky and shoved my head down. He slapped my ass hard and shoved his fingers into my pussy, making me gasp.

Bucky slipped into my mouth with lightning fast speed. I choked a little around the thickness of him, and then Loki leaned over my back, his hair tickling me. "It's my turn now, no holding back." He then licked my back as he slid his long cock into my tight, soaking wet, hot, quivering pussy. I was drowning in the sensations these two covered me in.

Loki was not lying. He went all in, thrusting and pounding into me as fast and hard as he could, while I sucked dutifully on Bucky's dick. Loki had leaned over me and was fondling my breasts, nipping at my back. He would bite and suck, all while he filled every crevice of my pussy with his cock. I built and built and I shuddered and climaxed. Over and over. Loki took no prisoners. I was shaking violently as he continued his assault. I didn't know how much more I could take.

Holding onto Bucky's cock I gasped and felt myself reaching another climax. I looked up into Bucky's eyes. Begging with my own I finally managed to cry out. "Please cum. Please Loki. Please Bucky. I want you to cum." My voice was so incredibly raw from it all.

I felt Loki grin against my back as he slapped my ass and sped up. Bucky nodded and grabbed my hair, tugging my head back. I licked and stroked Bucky's hard cock with as much fervor as Loki was delivering to my pussy. After a few moments I heard and felt Loki breathing harder and groan out my name. I flushed at the sound. It was the first time he's said my name.

As I cried out, reaching my climax, Loki grunted and I screamed louder at the sudden chilly explosion inside of my burning hot pussy. Loki's cum was like ice shuddering into my molten core, and I climaxed hard enough to cause Bucky to cum all across my chest, clutching my hair and groaning deeply. Loki felt the shockwave of my own orgasm on top of his own, and collapsed onto my back, his cock still inside of me. Before I knew it, Bucky was collapsed on the floor, I was on his chest, and Loki was collapsed onto of me. His cock twitched inside of me and we both let out a sharp breath as he slid it out. We all laid there, panting, sweating. A heap of heat and sensation and exhaustion.

"Fuck." I managed to say after catching my breath. I felt Loki on top of me chuckle. "Oh darling, that was only beginner mode." He said. I was too exhausted to be afraid, so I settled for impressed. "You know gamer language now?" I asked, chuckling myself.

Bucky had his arms around my upper body, holding me to him as his breathing calmed down. Loki was lower on me, his head resting on my lower back as he ran a hand up my thigh. I looked up at Bucky, and he was staring at me with a look I couldn't place.

"It only gets better." He said, his lip quirking into a rather endearing grin. I breathed and flopped my head against his hard chest.

"I have a feeling you guys are going to kill me." I muttered, holding onto them as we soaked in the aftermath of our first. I had a feeling there were going to be many, many more firsts with these two.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling unusually sore nearly all over. My body ached in muscles I wasn't even aware I had.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was squished, naked, between two rock hard bodies. Two breathtakingly naked bodies. I bolted upright faster than I thought humanly possible, holding the thin sheet over my bust and blushing profusely.

I looked down at the two dark haired men on either side of me. Bucky was sleeping, rather peacefully. I took a moment to admire his unguarded expression. His eyelashes that kissed his cheeks and his stubble giving him a haunted look. I still knew nothing of his past, other than the tiny tidbits he'd offer in moments of comfort, and yet I wouldn't be surprised if this beautiful, actually very sweet, man had the most horrendous past. Something about it made me incredibly sad. Someone so kind should not have such pain hidden behind those dark eyes.

Loki, on the other hand, was perhaps the most open man about his tortured past ever. I didn't even know what I could trust, because the man seemed so up and down and back and forth I wasn't even sure if he ever told the truth. Something about him screamed 'don't trust me'. It was almost as though he were a rebellious teenager. He's seen his share of betrayal and anger, but it was pain that even a normal human teen could experience. He, however, seemed to take it deeper, further down. I looked over at him, his bright green eyes twinkling up at me. I blushed deeper as his trademark grin took form. He looked rustled and sleepy, but happy. Loki in the morning was actually…adorable? Yeah, I think he looks adorable.

"Good Morning, darling." Loki said, his voice deep and gravelly with sleep. He stretched a little, a hand sneaking up my back, sending shivers down my spine. "Did you sleep well?" Loki was definitely adorable, and yet…so sensual. My lady-region tensed and quivered just at his touch.

"Good morning. I did, how did you sleep?" I asked, swallowing. We were whispering, because of Bucky's soft snores on my other side. His leg had wrapped around mine, and he had an arm around my waist loosely. I felt both embarrassed and elated. Loki obviously had no problems with sharing, and after last night I don't see Bucky having quite a problem with it either.

I was almost relieved by that thought. I couldn't deny the sexual attraction I held for them both, but as far as feelings went I wasn't even sure how I felt about anything anymore. I used to think women in open relationships were just sluts looking for an excuse for their sluttiness. Wait, what am I thinking? Relationship? It's way too soon to consider any of this more than just three, albeit strange, roommates having some sexual tension released in an…unbelievably erotic ménage a trios.

"I slept nice and hard…" Loki emphasized the hard. "I always sleep better with a beautiful woman next to me." He winked, his ridiculously long leg trailing over the one of mine not claimed by Bucky. "Do you have to go to that job thing today?" He asked, casually, and yet the undertone hinted at his real curiosity. There's that twinge in my loins again. Geeze, when did I become such a horn dog?

"It's Sunday, Loki, I don't work on the weekends." I shook my head, chuckling quietly. I instantly regretted it when I felt his knee graze me in such a sensitive place. I barely muffled the slight gasp that bubbled from my throat. "Don't DO that!" I whispered, my eyes darting to Bucky's sleeping form.

"Why I have no idea what you mean." Loki batted his sparkling eyes innocently. I elbowed him gently, holding back a giggle. It wasn't until the cool metal of Bucky's finger penetrating me gently that I really gasped. I felt myself clench around his silver finger and shiver, my eyes wide and shocked as I looked over at him.

His dark eyes were glittering with mischief as he stared up at me. "You woke me up, so I figured I'd get in on the action." He said simply. I couldn't help the large blush that crept across my face.

"You guys are going to kill me." I groaned, both out of frustration and the fact that Bucky started moving those skilled fingers around my most delicate of areas. They both grinned at me and I felt myself deliciously trapped between these two in more ways than one. I just had to accept it. No matter what, I was undoubtedly stuck here.

Loki's hand that had been creeping up my bare back suddenly dragged nails down. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, as at the same time Bucky flicked my clit, causing a spasm of pleasure to make me writhe. "Oh my goodness…" I breathed, unable to comprehend the sudden assault.

I realized, as I glanced down that both of these boys had in fact had a very good rest. Their sheet covered boners standing a tall testament to the reality of morning wood. I blushed as I recalled yesterdays romp and felt myself lick my lips involuntarily.

"Mmm Darling, how adventurous do you feel today?" Loki's voice caressed my shoulder, as he licked his tongue across it. I felt myself shudder and roll my head back. I became painfully aware of how Bucky's face snuggled into my breasts, and his hot breath on them drove me insane.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, cautiously, and Loki's eyes twinkled mischievously. I can see why he's the God of mischief. Bucky licked my nipple and I moaned, looking down at him sprawled half across my body. "Oh trust us." He grinned, my nipple between his teeth. "It'll be fun."

Loki responded to Bucky's attention by biting the side of my neck. I gasped out as Bucky fingered me without pause. I was being attacked so seductively so early. I didn't know if my body could handle this excitement.

"Oh God…" I groaned, biting my lip, my hands sneaking into Bucky's hair. Loki nipped my neck again, before jumping up. Bucky and I looked at him as he sprinted out of the room. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he sprinted, the muscles working under his light flesh.

"What's he up to?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Bucky, who looked equally as stumped. Before either of us could move he returned, the bag Bucky brought home in hand. "AHA!" Bucky's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Oh!" I yelped, as Loki jumped onto the bed. He was chuckling as he stood above me. I vaguely wondered how his head had not hit the ceiling. "We're going to make this time incredibly painfully good." His demonic twinkle both twisted my insides into a knot as well as excited me.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered. Loki pulled out a rope, grinning broadly. "W-what is that for?" I was scooting back, futilely, against the headboard. Bucky chuckled.

"Fun!" Loki said, he looked more like a child in a toy store rather than a devious god with a kinky rope in his hand.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he ran a finger down my cheek. "Oh don't fret my darling." He cooed. "I promise you no real damage." Loki took the rope and slid it along my wrist and tied a tight knot. "You'll enjoy it. I am sure."

I bit my lip as Bucky took the rope around my wrist and tied it to the bedposts. Loki completed the other wrist, effectively keeping me tying me there. "This will be quite fun." Bucky said, running a hand down my arm and over my breast.

"I'm scared." I whispered, watching Loki sit back and admire his handiwork. There I was, tied to the bedposts, unable to move. Loki grinned more as he dug through Bucky's assassin equipment. "What other toys do you have in here, Bucky?"

The other man shrugged. "I don't really use them for this, so I don't know what would work in this situation." He muttered. Loki pulled out a scary looking metal object and stared at it, considering. I gulped as he shrugged and threw it over his shoulder. "Hey!" Bucky sounded indignant. "Don't throw shit."

"Oh!" Loki pipped up, pulling out some long riding crop like item. "This should help!" He grinned, running it from my throat down between my breasts and over my stomach. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so sensual.

Bucky ran his metal hand over my nape, his eyes shining. "Mm, we should play really rough this time." He grinned. I could look at his grin for hours, I thought.

"Rough is incredibly fun." Loki agreed, thwacking the crop against one of my tits sharply. "OUCH!" I hissed before Bucky's tongue pressed over the spot. The pain was instantly replaced with pleasure. This was new to me.

"Wait." Loki grabbed another rope and tied my legs together at the knees, leaving extra length tying it around the headboard, keeping my knees elevated. I gasped, feeling the rope tugging against my skin. It was painful, yet so erotic I couldn't help but feel myself get wet again.

Loki admired the view between my legs as he leaned in close to my pussy, making me shift under his gaze. I couldn't see much past my knees, but I felt him blow gently on my wetness, causing me to shift again, groaning. My legs were pressed together, yet my womanhood was feeling incredibly empty. The powerful desire to have one of them fill it made me crazy. Loki ran the stick down my legs, across my hips, down around my ass cheeks and I moaned again. "Tsk tsk, already so wet, my dear" He grinned.

"Always so excited for us." Bucky said in his husky voice, fingers trailing across my chest. Loki hit me gently on the clit with his stick and I gasped, arching my hips.

"Oh god." I muttered, feeling Bucky's chilled metal hand roll over my already erect nipples. I struggled against the ropes, trying to relieve the pressure building in my lower region. I felt the riding crop like tool penetrate me and pull away gently and groaned.

"Oh look Muscles!" Loki grinned. "She's already primed and ready for us." He clapped. I arched an eyebrow. Is he a four year old?

Bucky left my breasts and poked his head past my legs. I flushed at these two ogling my nether region. "Can you please not do that?" I said, squeezing my thighs together tighter.

"Oh dear, she's uncomfortable with our staring." Loki chuckled. I suddenly gasped when I felt a hot tongue prod. I couldn't tell who it was, but oh it felt amazing as he licked and prodded. I let out a breath as his tongue circled my clit. I squirmed a little, trying to give them better access.

Suddenly Loki was beside me, answering the question of who was pleasuring me, and he ran a hand across my stomach. "Mmm" He made an appreciative noise, leaning in and licking along my side, up and to my neck. I groaned as he sucked there, at the base of my collar bone. I could feel his arousal on my hip as Bucky began thrusting into me with two cold metal fingers. I felt my eyes roll back a little at the pleasure just as Loki hit me on the nipple with the riding crop.

I screamed a little at the sudden pain, as Bucky rolled his thumb over my clit. I quivered. "Oh please" I began, not sure what I was asking for. Stop hitting me? Fuck me? I didn't know.

When Loki angled himself on his knees at my head, I turned to look up at him. He grinned down at me, his cock in my face and without any prompting I reached out, taking it in my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him and sucked while Bucky went back to eating me out. I groaned into Loki's dick, as he began thrusting into my throat.

I couldn't tell if this was Heaven or Hell, but at the moment I didn't care. All I knew was what I felt. Bucky's hair tickled around my hips as he lapped up my juices, sticking his tongue as far in and exploring. I couldn't move much, but Loki pulled my hair as he fucked my mouth hard. I licked his head as he pulled out of my mouth.

"Fuck her ass." Loki said to Bucky, who nodded in agreement. I felt my eyes widen in fear as Bucky shifted my hips and adjusted himself.

"Wait! WAIT!" I began, as I felt him prod at my ass with his hard dick. I was terrified, Bucky was so thick and I have never done this. Right as he entered, slowly, carefully, he stuck three fingers into my pussy. I gasped, feeling him stretch me in ways I didn't know I could and the tantalizing feel of his fingers in my pussy added pleasure to the pain, making me cry out.

Loki took that moment to thrust into my mouth again. He groaned a little as the vibrations from my throat ran along his shaft. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes as I experienced three separate and yet completely simultaneous penetrations. Bucky moved his fingers in a way that made his thrusting into my ass feel less painful and more orgasmic. I moaned into Loki as he pulled my hair and fondled my breast. His green eyes stayed on my face as he moved. I was so overrun with sensation that I felt like a fire had erupted all over my body.

I came hard. I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life.

My body spasmed and I shook against my restraints. Loki grinned down at me, and Bucky used the cum as extra lubrication as he continued to fuck me in the asshole, not even pausing as my orgasm crashed down. I vaguely recall screaming into Loki's dick, which was sweet with precum. Oh was it delicious.

They continued that pace, building me up to another orgasm quickly, and then they both pulled out before I could go over the edge.

Bucky came up to the other side of my head, pulling my head from Loki to his own. I took it in my mouth without hesitation and began the same rhythm I had before. I could taste myself on him, as well as his own unique flavour. Loki moved down and I felt his head push against my soaking folds.

Bucky looked at me while I sucked, taking him in as deep as I could into my throat. I was so trapped. Both physically and emotionally. These two were like a drug.

Loki thrust into me with such a sudden force I clenched my walls around his length. Finally a cock in there. He was so long and so hard and this position he had me tied in made him hit even deeper than I thought possible. I cried into Bucky's thick member as Loki mercilessly began slamming into me. I felt his balls slapping against my sore asshole, and I pulled against the ropes. They held fast, causing a deliciously painful friction against my wrists and knees.

I stared at Bucky as he thrust into my mouth. The determination in his face, the set of his jaw. Oh he was beautiful in his masculinity. Loki distracted me a moment, smacking my ass hard as he thrust deep.

This was so strange. So painful. So ungodly good.

I felt myself begin to shake at the border again. Loki grinned at Bucky, who nodded back. As I began to question it, I felt Loki's ice-like eruption into me and that did it. His forceful chilled cum filled me, bringing me over the edge, just as Bucky started cumming in my mouth. Oh My God. I never felt so filled, and Bucky was holding my head. I swallowed as much as I could, the acrid taste filling my senses as the world tilted on it's axis, making my head spin.

I can't say how long we three stayed in that position. Gasping, sweating. Bucky untied me and we all collapsed together in a pile of sex.

"Was…that…fun?" Loki asked, panting. I could only nod. Loki laid between my legs, his head resting against my lower stomach and Bucky had his arm over my chest. I could get used to being sandwiched between these two men.

After a few moments the silence was interrupted with a large rumble from all of our stomachs. I laughed and pushed Loki off of my hips as I sat up. "I think we need breakfast."

Loki grinned. "It's lunchtime now, darling."

I went, naked, into the kitchen to fix some lunch while I heard the shower start. Bucky came into the kitchen, his dark trousers hanging off of his hips in a sexy way. Naked or dressed the man was a sex-god. That was sure.

"Loki is in the shower." He muttered, jutting his jaw in the direction of the noisy shower. I smiled and nodded. As I went back to preparing a large plate of sandwiches (these guys eat like they've never tasted food before!) I felt a muscular arm snake around my waist. Bucky laid his head on the back of my shoulder, his dark hair tickling my nape.

"Thank you…" He said quietly. I smiled again, wondering what has changed in him to make him suddenly so sweet. "For everything you're doing for me."

"Don't mention it, Bucky." I said gently, setting the knife I was using down. I put my hand over his and leaned my cheek against the top of his head. "You're not a bad person," I began. "I can tell."

Bucky gave me a gentle squeeze and I felt him smile against my shoulder. "I'm no angel." He muttered.

"OH! I WANT IN ON THE GROUP HUG!" Loki's voice flitted through the room as suddenly a very wet, naked Loki clasped onto my side. I laughed as I wrapped an arm around the tall man's waist.

"You're so weird." I said, as Bucky let go of me. "I'm going to take a shower now." He said, patting my head and walking away.

"What's with muscles?" Loki asked, looking down at me. "Did I interrupt?" I shook my head, offering him a sandwich. "No, he was just thanking me." I said, smiling to myself. Loki looked down at me and touched my cheek.

"You are so kind it hurts." He grinned. His long black hair was plastered to the sides of his face and down his back. "It is your saving grace, and your death warrant." His grin suddenly slipped.

Those words, though I didn't know why just yet, sent a shiver down my spine. "Loki?" I asked, noticing the far off look he had. When he heard my voice he seemed to snap out of it.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, darling." He grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich. Before I could blink, clothes had materialized on him. "I'm going out for a bit."

With that he disappeared. "I will never get used to his magic." I muttered, eating my own lunch.

After a few minutes Bucky was eating quietly, watching the television. I went and got dressed, feeling slightly sore from this morning's romp.

I heard a knock at the door and as I walked toward the door, I looked at Bucky. He had left the room, probably to hide in my bedroom, as he does, without a word.

When I opened the door I looked up. "Hello!" A cheerful voice came.

And then darkness hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened the door I looked up. "Hello!" A cheerful voice came.

And then darkness hit me.

My Less-Than-Likely Roommate Problem

Chapter 5: Hello~!

I couldn't see, but I was awake finally. Blindfolded? I was was tied up, and this time, it wasn't gently, and there weren't two gloriously sexual men screwing the ever-loving daylights out of me. No, this time seemed much more nefarious.

"Hello!" A bubbly voice spoke, I instantly recognised it as the man that kidnapped me. Surely Bucky and Loki were looking for me now. Surely Bucky would have noticed the INSTANT I went missing. He wouldn't let anything happen to me….would he?

"_And your death warrant…" _Loki's voice calls back to me, making me sweat with terror. Could this be what he meant? That I was wrong to put my trust in those two? I knew Loki was responsible for what had happened in New York, but he genuinely seemed disinterested in destroying Earth again. However, what did I know? After all, he was the trickster god. I felt incredibly foolish now. Had I let him just use me and abuse me? Has he betrayed me? Why should I be surprised?

But Bucky? Surely he wouldn't. He would never! After all, he swore he was not my enemy! What if they're all in it together? What if this was all a part of some diabolical scheme?

"Sorry about the blindfold, but we had to make sure you weren't able to find our headquarters." The voice spoke again. That certainly wasn't Bucky, and it wasn't deep enough to be Loki. Granted what did I know, Loki could transform into various forms.

"W-Who are you?" I demanded, trying to sound tough and straightening my back. I was aware that despite my corrected posture and my attempt to sound strong, I still sounded meek and terrified.

"My name is Coulson, and I am with S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization for the protection of the human race. Please bear with us, we only want to ask you some questions."

I snorted indignantly. "Questions? Sure. If that's all you wanted why would you go through the hassle of kidnapping me, tying me up, and throwing me in a van?" The man named Coulson chuckled.

"This is no van." I felt the blindfold be ripped from my eyes as I looked around. I was in a hovercraft heading towards a giant ship the size of a small city.

"Woah…" Crap. What have I gotten myself into?

"So, do we have your full cooperation?" Coulson asked me, smiling. He was a sharply dressed man, in his early 40's I'd guess. He had a kind face. I bet he was a huge nutball when he wasn't working. Why am I having this weird thought. He's my kidnapper, not my Uncle Coulson here to play catch up with his baby niece. This man was dangerous! This man…has Captain America cards in his breast pocket…What?

I shook myself out of my strange mental narration, looking up from his suit pocket to his face. "I don't know why you kidnapped me, or what you want, but you BETTER take me back home THIS INSTANT." I said firmly. "I warn you. My boyfriends are VERY over-protective and they will be VERY angry to find me missing." Boyfriends? That's a little bit of overkill, but whatever, no need to sweat the details at this point.

Coulson raised an eyebrow, smiling and leaning forward as though I just told him I was a magician. "Oh? Boyfriends? Tell me about these boyfriends of yours." There was a twinkle in his eyes. I don't know why but I really didn't hate this guy. The other four armed guards with him, those were a different story.

"One is really big and muscular. He lifts weights and stuff! The other is super smart and tricky. You'd never be able to get past him." I said defensively. I was still tied up, but I like to think my body language still got through.

"So these boyfriends, do they have names?" He said, grinning madly. I suddenly paled. Did I let too much information slip? Was he after Bucky and Loki?

"Um…Rocky and Leo." I said, thinking quickly. Not quick enough, because I saw Coulson lean back and touch his ear, which held a small communication device.

"Sir, I do believe we got the right girl." He waited, then nodded. Crap.

"So you can make this about a million times better for yourself and just give up the war criminals known as Winter Soldier and Loki and you can go back to your blissfully ignorant little life of telemarketing and soap operas, or you can make this SLIGHTLY difficult and we STILL get them and you're imprisoned for your entire life for aiding two of the universes most dangerous criminals. Which door will the young miss be choosing?" He said, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest.

I stared at him, flabbergasted. He wasn't serious! Oh, but damn I think he is.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I managed to get out past the large lump in my throat. "That guy, what'd you call him? The Winder Soda? He sounds made up. And Loki? As in Norse god of mischief? Hello, I hate to break it to you but everybody knows that's just mythology." I said nervously laughing. Coulson was not buying my pathetic excuse of a lie.

"I have reports of people spotting two suspicious males staying in your apartment. I have neighbor testamonies saying you screamed out multiple times this week the names "Bucky" and "Loki" while in the throws of passion. You, missy, should work on your volume control." Oh my god. I was blushing so red I thought my face would catch fire. Memo to self, murder my neighbors.

I gulped. "I have no idea what you mean. Show me proof of it." I said. Coulson narrowed his eyes before holding up a blown up photo of Bucky, in disguise, entering my apartment. Another photo was, to my ridiculous embarrassment, through the window of my apartment, of the three of us 'in the throws of passion' as Coulson put it, even he had the decency to blush at least.

The jig was up. I cocked my head to the side, analyzing the second photo. I made a 'not bad' face and shrugged. "Huh so that's what that looked like. Pretty hot, if I do say so myself." I figured, well I'm already fucked, might as well go out with a bang.

Speaking of bangs, the back left propeller just went out, and I was thrown into Coulson as the hovercraft began and emergency decent. Great. Now I'm tied up, in this Captain America fanboy's lap, with my threesome on film, crashing through the air to my undoubted doom.

Anything else want to go wrong?

I close my eyes, bracing for impact. Coulson had his arms around me. Wait, was that Coulson? These arms were much more familiar, much cooler. I opened one eye and saw Loki standing there, holding me to his chest. He looked down at Coulson and his face contorted into shock. He shook it off though as he teleported us both to a nearby cliff side.

I let out a loud screech. I don't know if it was adrenalin or pure terror, but I was PUMPED. I wanted to run a marathon, and then punch someone in the face. Loki untied my bindings, checking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"WOAH." I said turning to look over the cliff side. "That was..INTENSE." I said, turning and grabbing his arms. "WHAT A RUSH!" I spun around again, looking at what would have been my final resting place in the distance.

"Easy there, Adrenalin junkie. Take a breath." A familiar voice sounded. I whirled around and leaped into Bucky's outstretched arms. "Glad we got to you in time." He said, ruffling my hair as he sat me down. I looked over at Loki, who was at the edge of the cliff, looking out towards the crash site.

"Loki, you alright?" I asked, hesitantly. He turned and looked at me, smiling broadly.

"Quite better now that I know you're not harmed. That was a close call, love. A failure to protect on our part, and we apologise."

I shook my head. "I should be apologising to you both." I said, taking each of their hands and squeezing. "I doubted you. I questioned you. I was worried that you betrayed me. I should have known better. I should have known you'd save me." I felt tears rushing to my eyes as I looked at these two mind-bogglingly amazing men.

They hugged me together, and I hugged them back, kissing Bucky deeply, then turning and kissing Loki, stroking the side of his face.

"Thank you…for saving me." I whispered. The two looked at each other and back to me.

"It's our fault you were dragged into this. If it weren't for us, S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't be after you, too." Loki sighed, looking down at me, stroking my cheek with a long slender finger.

"It's true. I still don't remember everything, but what I do remember is that they are my enemy. Or, at least, they were when I was still under Hydra's control." Bucky said softly, looking at our interlaced fingers.

Hydra? Haven't I heard that somewhere before? And what was S.H.I.E.L.D.? Like it or not, I had the deepest feeling I wasn't seeing the last of the man named Coulson, nor his minions.

I held onto my boys as we planned our next move. Obviously I was not going home for quite some time, and it appeared I would have to take a sabbatical from work.

This has gone above and beyond complicated now, but that's what I get for having two deviously horny world criminals for roommates.

**(A/N: That's it for chapter 5! Yes I know! NO SEX?! NO SMUT?! WHATEVER SHALL I DO!? Well this isn't 50 shades of suck it. This is an actual story and I can't have nothing but raunchy sex scenes in EVERY chapter. Let's face it, I'd get nowhere story-wise. So, I hoped you enjoyed this EVENTFUL chapter. Let me know~)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Less-Than-Likely Roommate Problem**

**Chapter 6 – **Now where to?

"What about my cat?" I asked, nervously, as Bucky and Loki walked alongside me. We know there's really no way we'll be going back home. Not unless Uncle Coulson wants to apprehend us all. Let's face it, we'd be practically gift-wrapping ourselves.

"She's staying with your co-worker. Lovely girl, little too energetic though." Loki mused. I could only wonder what was going through her mind if she met Loki. Oh god please let him have been disguised. "She kept going on about a torrid affair with two homosexuals. It was quite concerning." Yep, that's my co-worker for you.

"We will have to find somewhere else to lay low. S.H.I.E.L.D does not give up, and they have unlimited resources." Bucky said darkly. Loki nodded. Obviously both of them have dealt with the mysterious organization before.

"That Coulson...He's supposed to be dead. Last I checked he wasn't anything more than human. I gutted him like a fish. How is he still around?" Loki muttered to himself. Ah, so that's why he was so surprised to see the C.A fanboy.

"Can we not talk about killing people?" I said, making a face. "It's not exactly endearing." I grumbled. Loki threw a lanky arm around my shoulders. "Darling, you do realize who you are with right now? A super-assassin and a god. Death is kind of...our thing."

Bucky nodded slightly, though his face showed a little more understanding. I sighed. "Ex-assassin." I corrected, giving Bucky a faint smile. "Lives are lives. You shouldn't demean any death. Or cause it." I said, elbowing the slender god in the ribs. Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you really have no choice." I looked over at Bucky, who was looking at the ground as we walked. He seemed deep in thought. Whatever he was thinking obviously made him very sad, so I reached out and held his hand.

"You always have a choice." I whispered, softly. He glanced at our linked hands, and then into my eyes. I smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. I don't know why, but that seemed to calm him a little as his shoulders relaxed fractionally.

We walked like that for hours it seemed. Loki's arm still draped across my shoulders, Bucky's hand in my own. We sure made an odd threesome. Threesome...damn it hormones get yourself under control.

After a while Loki looked up to the sky. "It's going to storm." He said, tightening his grip on my shoulders. I looked in the direction he looked and saw the storm clouds in the distance. I groaned. "Great. We are stuck out here GOD KNOWS where, in the middle of the woods, with no food, no drink, no shelter, no idea where we're going, and now it's going to rain! ANYTHING ELSE WANT TO GO WRONG?" I growled up at the billowing clouds. As if a snarky response, thunder crashed loudly in the distance. Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Well.." I leaned my head on Loki's side. "Bring it on!"

Loki had managed to find us a cave, and strangely enough a bear skin rug. I hesitate to assume it was the former occupant of the cave. It wouldn't surprise me if Loki had managed to not only kill the bear, but magically skin and tan its hide. Ew. Don't want to think about it.

I collapsed on the fur and threw my arm over my face. The whole being kidnapped, rescued from a crashing hovercraft, and then trekking through the woods thing was EXHAUSTING. Why couldn't there be a bus stop somewhere nearby?

"Her endurance isn't near ours, but I'm impressed she managed to keep up and not collapse." Bucky spoke, building a fire. Loki nodded, producing bear meat for cooking. Yep, he killed the bear.

Bucky stood, brushing off his pants and sighed. "I'm going to find some water. Watch over her." He said, making his way to the cave entrance. Loki made a grunt of acknowledgement. He was oddly quiet. Especially for him.

After Bucky left I rolled over and observed Loki quietly. His lean form was bent by the fire, rotating some of the bear meat he had stuck on some of his daggers and propped against the flames. When he wasn't putting on that obnoxious (albeit endearing) facade, he was really actually quite handsome. He was lost in thought, no doubt trying to figure out our next move. After a few minutes, my eyes were met with his striking green.

"I am sorry. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." He looked down again, glaring into the flames. I leaned my head on my palm and smiled at him.

"I suppose, in a weird way, I did too. Yet I still took the risk and took you both in, didn't I?" I sighed, stroking the fur beneath me. "So don't apologize. It wasn't all your fault." I muttered. When I looked up Loki was right in front of me, his knees grazing my arm. His slender hand took mine, and he held it to his chest.

"I can see now why my brother is so fond of you humans." He muttered, looking at me with a strange, soft expression. It kind of made my heart do a flippy flop. What has gotten into him?

"Uh, thanks? I guess?" More thunder clapped, closer. Loki's face became hard as he snapped his eyes towards the entrance of the cave. He visibly relaxed after a moment, dropping my hand. I sat up and touched his knee. "Loki, what's the matter? You can tell me, you know? You can trust me." When I said that, his eyes snapped to mine, his face surprised.

In that moment, it was all a blur. His lips were on mine. Passionate and cold. Possessive. His hand in my hair. It took me by surprise and I gasped a little, which he took advantage of, slipping his tongue in and trailing it along my own. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, snaking my hand from his leg to his neck, tangling it in his hair. His kiss was like ice and fire all in one.

And then it was over. He stood abruptly, walking back over to the fire and picking up the knives with the bear meat. "Trust...is weakness." He muttered, not looking at me. He threw me a few large hunks of bear meat before sitting down and leaning against a wall on the far side of the cave, closing his eyes, and the door to this touching moment we could have shared. I was not sure how to feel, or what to think. My mind was reeling. I looked towards the mouth of the cave as the sky opened up and rain poured from the heavens. Why was Bucky taking so long? I was worried about him out there in the cold and rain.

As I munched on the meat, I was pleasantly surprised. I'd never had bear meat before, but honestly, it wasn't terrible. I would have to say, I wouldn't go out of my way for it, but as far as survival food it was delicious.

There was a shadow at the entrance and Loki was instantly crouched in front of me in a defensive stance, dagger brandished. The determination and protective look on his face was quite hot if I did say so myself. I peeked out from behind him and saw the large shadow at the cave mouth. Lightning struck and illuminated the face of Bucky, frazzled and slightly irritated.

"It's just me, stick-boy, put that away before you hurt yourself." His deep baritone reverberated through the walls. Loki relaxed, sheathing his weapon and moving aside to let the larger man pass. Bucky looked down at me and I smiled up at him. He tossed me a canteen, which sloshed with the promise of water. Oh glorious water!

I drank a couple large swigs before passing it over to Loki, who eyes the container curiously before taking a drink. Bucky sat down next to me, picking up some meat and tossing it casually in his mouth. "The storm is getting pretty bad. It shouldn't affect us in here, but we'll probably run out of firewood before the night is over." He said, glancing at our small fire.

Loki pipped up, his eyes twinkling. Ah that obnoxious part of him is back, I see. "We should probably sleep together to stay warm." He said, smirking in my direction. I blushed red and looked at him.

"You don't think she's been through enough today? She's probably exhausted." Bucky muttered, looking me over. I blushed again, looking down at my hands.

"I am exhausted, and really sore from last night's...um..." why couldn't I get the words out? "However, I don't want either of you to get cold..."

"Then that settles that." Loki said, slapping Bucky's back playfully. Was he ever actually satisfied? The man had the libido of a...well...god. Go figure.

Bucky tentatively touched my shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know?" I felt relieved and smiled at him. Who would have thought he'd be so...kind-hearted?

I met his eyes and slowly, gently, stroked my hand over his chest, down to the hem and tugged his shirt off. I didn't break eye contact as I scooted closer and leaned my head down, kissing over his heart, licking his chest. I undid the button on his pants and leaned back, slowly taking my top off, still not breaking eye contact. Bucky watched, almost hypnotized as I freed my breasts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki stroke himself through his pants as he watched us. I blushed at his intense gaze.

Bucky didn't move, didn't break eye-contact, as I pressed my hand to his shoulder, urging him to lay back. He didn't resist, settling back against the soft fur of the bear rug. I got up and straddled his hips, grinding ever-so-slightly against his already hard member. Leaning down I kissed along his neck, nipping lightly, before tangling my hands in his hair and sucking gently on his earlobe. Bucky closed his eyes at that, shifting his hips to grind them against my own. I let out a small moan as he brushed it in a particularly scintillating place. That did it. His eyes snapped open and he flipped us in a blinding show of speed, removing my bottoms, he threw my legs over his shoulders and began a relentless assault on my already wet womanhood. I let myself moan loudly, tangling my hands in his hair. All of the pleasure from his tongue combined with him stretching out muscles that had been aching and sore was an almost devilish kind of wonderful. I arched my back and lavished at the feel of his prickly stubble combining with the softness of the fur under me. Everything was a mixture of sensation, all good sensation. It was as erotic as the pain/pleasure combo from the night before. I looked over at Loki, who had now pulled out his dick and was stroking it with a firmer grip, his emerald eyes honed in on our activities. The fire cast striking shadows on him, making him look more god-like than I'd ever seen. I felt my walls quiver around Bucky and I begged him to wait.

"Please, not yet." I groaned, grinding my sex into his face. He pulled away, looking over at the left out Loki. He nodded, the mysterious secret language these two shared during sex was unnerving sometimes. Loki, now naked, walked across the cave towards us, as Bucky removed his own pants, laying down, and pulling me on top.

I straddled Bucky, knowing that's what he had wanted, and eased myself onto his erection. I went slow, staring into his eyes. Bucky groaned in his throat as I finally connected to the base of his shaft. I had whimpered, myself, and my walls clenched around him. Loki was behind me and reached around, stroking my breasts and licking my neck. I began rotating my hips, grinding Bucky's cock into me. I'm pretty sure this position was even deeper than the others we've tried. I gasped when I felt Loki grab a handful of my hair and force me down, laying flat against Bucky. The force of the shove was both painful, but also had Bucky's dick hit a whole new spot. Oh god I think there are tears in my eyes!

I felt Bucky's hands slip to my ass cheeks as he positioned me. Now I was in for a shock as I felt Loki's dick prod at my ass. BOTH AT ONCE? I felt the tears spring in my eyes when he pushed in, slowly, letting my still sore muscles adjust to his presence. He wasn't as thick as Bucky, but the differences between these two created an even more torturous sensation. As Loki began moving, thrusting, each hit pushed me forward on Bucky, who then thrust in turn.

The two gained a fast, brutal, and scream inducing rhythm that tore me up. I loved it so much. Each thrust was like an orgasm. In fact, I probably did orgasm each time they thrust. What an amazing feeling. I screamed out each time they hit, the friction building and building. I momentarily wondered if we were going to burst into flames, like the fire?

I'm frankly surprised I could think about anything with the sensory overload I was on. Bucky sucked on my neck while Loki pulled my hair, smacking my ass. I felt the heat building and building between the three of us. It drove me over the edge repeatedly. Like I was in a gif, repeating relentlessly.

After a while, I felt the pressure build so much I tried to scream, and wasn't even able to make a noise. As the weight of this super-orgasm hit me, the boys both clenched me tightly, releasing their loads into my body. Loki's icy cum filled my asshole, dripping down into my pussy where Bucky's hot seed had also exploded. I'm quite surprised I survived that sensation.

They pulled out, each of them groaning loudly as they did, leaving me laying there, literally incapable of moving, on top of Bucky's chest. Loki leaned his head on my back, stroking my hair gently. I could feel both of them panting hard, matching my own attempt to find oxygen.

"Wow." I managed to squeak out, gulping as our sticky, sweaty bodies shifted so that we were laying with me sandwiched in between them. Bucky nodded, looking dazed. Loki grinned toothily, looking quite proud of himself.

Outside the rain had slowed to a calm pitter-pat, and we were cozy and warm, laying together on the fur pelt. All the stress and fear and pressure and questions had melted away for now. It was almost cathartic. I snuggled into our makeshift bed, smiling softly. We'll worry about S.H.I.E.L.D and about safety tomorrow. I'll worry about Loki's strange behaviour and Bucky's past tomorrow.

Tonight...We're content. We're safe.

–

In the rain a shadowy figure watched the dying light inside the mouth of the cave from a distance. '_Found you.'_

**(A/N: Don't get used to such quick updates, I am lucky I had time to do this. Since losing my job because of shoulder surgery, I had to move back home and my parents are using me as a maid, and my little brother makes writing mature themes difficult. I'm quite honestly exhausted, but I promised a very special purple-haired person a fast update. I bet she's screaming in anguish because of this cliffhanger...tee hee. Honestly, I'll try to update soon. Anyway reviews are always welcome. I love to hear what you'd like to see, what you think so far. Audience participation, and the like. Well that's all for now. Please have a great day, night, evening, millennia, whatever. :D JA~**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO GUESS WHAT CAME OUT TUESDAY!? YEP YEP. MMMBUCKY~ God that man makes me feel things in places. In celebration, I was going to update this fanfic tuesday, but as you can guess, I was too busy ogling my beloved and sobbing over that tragic backstory. HHHHNGH Sebastian Stan should keep his hair long for CA3, but...I doubt he will since the comics give him a haircut. Sad day on that one. At least we don't have to worry about our beloved Norse Gods getting haircuts. Something in me might actually die if that were to happen.**

**ANYWAY, enough rambling, on to MLTLRP chapter...wait...what chapter am I even on? Holy crap. SEVEN. CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**Yeah, I'm a shitty author like that. Forgetting where I am in the story. Shut up.**

**My Less-Than-Likely Roommate Problems**

**Chapter 7 – **Uninvited Guest

The sun shone in through the mouth of the cave. I rolled over and shivered, pulling the warm jacked tighter around my body before moving to snuggle into Loki, but my face only met bear fur. I opened my eyes, groaning lightly as I realised I was alone on the fur.

I placed my hand where Loki's body should have been. Still warm. He must have only just gone out. I rolled over to see that Bucky was also AWOL. Grumbling, I sat up, wrapping the leather coat around me. It smelled like Loki. That musky wood odour I loved. I smiled to myself as I stood up, slipping the coat on and wrapping it around my body.

"Where'd they run off to?" I mused, looking around at our little make-shift home. I saw that the fire that had died shortly before we slept was rekindled. It roared with a nice warmth. Outside the cave it no longer rained, but the looming clouds in the distance meant it would within an hour or so. We probably would be spending another night here. I felt gross. I wanted to shower, and sleep in a real bed.

I sighed, looking down at myself. I may smell like sex and dirt and bear, but Loki's jacket looked cute on me. I giggled at that, running a hand through my disheveled hair. Well where ever those two went off to, they'll be back.

I set to cleaning up. Might as well make this place a little less disgusting. I took the bear hide outside and started beating it against a tree. Just because we're staying in a cave doesn't mean it needs to look like one. Ugh. I coughed as the dirt cloud from the hide floated around me. Ew.

Setting it back on the floor near the fire I started poking the fire with a stick. Now I'm bored.

I felt eyes watching me, and stood up from my crouched position. I turned and saw Loki staring at me, his face blank. I cocked my head and took a step towards him, pulling his coat tighter around me, and that's when I noticed the hungry look in his eyes. He dropped the deer he had been dragging. Oh so that's where he was. Getting food. His eyes never left me as he crossed the cave to stand in front of me.

I shivered slightly under his gaze, squeezing my legs together. This wasn't like him. He's so quiet and his eyes are so fiery. I move to take a step back but before I can his hand is around my waist, pulling me against him as he kisses me deeply. Startled, it takes me a moment to respond, my brain officially fried, and I lean into him, kissing him back. One hand cups my face gently as we kiss. I slid my own hands up, slowly, before clutching onto the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. After what feels like both years and a millisecond, he pulls away, only slightly, burying his nose in my nape. I feel him inhale.

"You look ravishing wearing only my coat, darling." His voice is gruff and sensual. Different than I'm used to. My body reacts to his words and I inhale sharply. What on earth has gotten into him?

"Honestly, dress like that and you might bend me to your every whim." He chuckled, stroking my cheek lightly before stepping back. Weird, the fire isn't out so why am I suddenly so chilled? It takes all my restraint not to fling myself back into his arms.

"Where's Bucky?" I ask, watching him roll his sleeves up as he tends to the slain deer.

"Muscles went for wood, I went for food." He muttered, not meeting my eyes. I think the cave might do something weird with sound because I could have sworn I heard Loki mutter something about getting wood himself, too. I shrug that off. Loki wasn't entirely up to date with human lingo, how would he know what wood is innuendo for?

Bucky was in the entrance after Loki had set up the deer meat for roasting. Under the mechanical arm he had a large stack of sticks and branches and in his other hand were some raspberries. I grinned. "I love raspberries! You found some wild ones?"

He nodded, setting them down and going to put the wood in a pile. "Found them while I was gathering wood. I figured you'd enjoy it." I bounced like a child from where I was sitting, excited.

Bucky's lips twitched up at my antics, and he came to sit beside me. "Here." He handed me a few. Loki grumbled something, rotating the deer meat.

"What is it, stick-boy?" Bucky asked, popping a raspberry in his mouth as I mimicked his actions. Loki shrugged, eyes on the fire.

"Loki?" I asked, he looked at me. My expression must have been worried because his shoulders relaxed. "Come here." I patted my lap and he wordlessly came over. He rested with his head in my lap and I fed him a berry. "What is wrong?" I asked, trying to piece together the erratic and unpredictable behaviour. "You've been incredibly weird the last two days."

"Coulson has me out of sorts. On top of it all, I fear that the increase in stormy weather keeping us stranded not only hinders our escape from him, but also foreshadows to an...unwelcomed guest." He said, eating another berry. I smiled softly at him, Bucky leaning on the wall next to me.

"I'm sure Coulson won't be able to find us, and whoever else you think may be coming surely can't. We're in a cave, in the middle of a forest." I said, stroking his hair between my fingers. It's a little greasy, but soft and not even needing washed all that badly. I'm a little jealous. Why can't my hair behave well under these conditions? Dick.

Loki looks up at me. "You shouldn't underestimate our pursuers. They have unlimited resources." He said, looking over at Bucky. "Muscles knows, don't you?"

Bucky hadn't looked me in the eye. "I still don't remember much, but I am pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA were one in the same." I'm confused, who's HYDRA? "When I worked for them, they kept me cryogenicaly frozen when I wasn't necessary, though, so really I'm not sure. I do know, however, that when they want something, or someone, they will not stop. They will spare no expense to get us. Lucky for us, the ones they could send after us aren't working there anymore. Not since my mission failed and S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA were outted." He furrowed his brow.

Oh right, I remember hearing something about this on the news. Captain America and Black Widow had leaked a whole bunch of secret stuff from some company or something. I really wish I had paid more attention to that stuff, but I never really did. Kind of stupid since now I'm in over my head with super beings. I touched Bucky's shoulder gently. "You didn't tell me anything about that." I said softly. He looked at me.

"They wiped my memories whenever I started to gain my memories back or my own sense of self. They had brainwashed me into their perfect assassin. I'm still trying to get all of my memories back, trying to sort through the scrambled mess that is my brain." Bucky looked down at his hands, his face anguished. "I did so many wrongs...but..." He sighed, and I grabbed his hand, which caused him to meet my eyes.

"Everything will be okay. It'll come back to you. You can't beat yourself up over doing those things. It wasn't your fault. They made you do it." I whispered, my heart reaching out and breaking for him. He was tortured, I could see it. Those HYDRA douches tortured him! He is so sweet and kind and they are why he's so broken! I have half a mind to storm in there and give them a HUGE piece of my mind. However, I enjoy being alive and would love to keep it that way.

Bucky squeezed my hand gently. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. His eyes widened. I felt Loki shift in my lap, getting up. The black-haired God crossed over to the fire. "It's done." He said, throwing meat our way. Loki seemed irritated again. I swear, dealing with two emotionally broken powerhouse men might kill me.

As I nibbled I watched Loki. He stared at me back. Loki was eating slowly, looking at me in a way that made it hard to concentrate on anything else besides those emeralds shining in my direction. Bucky had barely touched his food before he stood, looking out of the cave. "I'm going to find some fresh water before that rain gets here."

"Be careful." I called, watching his retreating form. Internally I sighed, the air in here feels weird, claustrophobic even. After Bucky left the cave, Loki sat next to me, again. "Darling, I want you."

"You want me for what?" I asked, looking over at him curious. What is he thinking? The slender god grinned at me.

"I can't help it. I want you all to myself for once. The sight of you, wearing my leather, looking like that...It's driving me mad." He leaned in towards me, licking his lips. "I want to take you."

I gulped, leaning back a little and blushing. Something about the way his eyes were glistening made me clench my knees and shift. "Tsk, don't hide it. You're as turned on as I am." He said, slipping a hand through the folds and onto my thigh, where he squeezed lightly. He kissed my neck, trailing his tongue to my collarbone and sucking. I inhaled sharply at the sensation, laying down and pulling him with me. He rested ontop of my body, his hands gripping my hips as he ground his hard cock against my already soaked pussy, the coat open, revealing my body to him. I groaned as his sucking went to my breasts, his other hand coming to squeeze my free nipple sharply, my hands clutching his shoulders tightly, digging my nails into them, which he liked.

Just as his free hand began to toy with my folds, I heard thunder clap and Loki tensed under my hands. I was about to soothe him when we both froze at the sound of a voice I had never heard before.

"Well this is embarrassing."

**AN: Well that's 7. Sorry for the delays, and cliff-hanger. Well, okay, not so much.**

**Anywhoser, kind of a filler. I know I know they suck but I mean...they're good for backstories and character growth. Merp. Glad you're reading! Reviews make the best motivation.**

**-Seeker**


End file.
